Rainy days and football
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: A little shandy fluff with a little SMUT thrown in ;)
It was a Saturday and for the first time in a while they had nothing to do so they decided to spend it together, they spent the entire day just being lazy and enjoying each other, they spent the morning making love and talking, lost in their own little world, After that last love making session, he looked at her and smiled sweetly at her as he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower, she sat up in bed and waiting for him return, She text rusty to check on him, after a few minutes he emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of dark sweats,

He stood in the door admiring beautiful naked woman in his bed, He cleared his throat she looked up to see him smiling at her, she lowered her head to hid the blushing, he walked over to the bed and lifted her chin, "You don't have to hide your beautiful face from me sharon." She looked up to his dark chocolate eyes staring at her, She saw nothing but love and honesty in them, She felt her heart flutter when he touched her cheek gently caressing it with his thumbs, She placed her hand on his and smiled at him, He gently kissed her as she hummed into the kiss.

"What do you want to do today? He asked, "How about absolutely nothing she grinned as she got up and put on the discard packers jersey that she left in the floor, He watched as she slipped the jersey over her naked body, "Well the game is on, how about we watch that?" sounds good to me she replies as she grabs his hand as they make their way to the living room and cuddled up under a blanket kissing and touching each other as they watched the game and talked.

They had been laying on the couch watching the Packers game as the game ended they both stood up and stretched, He asked as he kissed the side of her head as she leaned into his side, "I must admit that packers jersey looks much better on you than me" She looked up at him, "You think so?" "Yes I think so" "Hell you look good wearing nothing at all he gave her a crooked grin as she smacked his chest,

"What am I going to do with you she smiled at him, "well keep me, love me, she smiled at him as he hugged her tightly, "I guess, she laughed.. "I'm hungry, what do you want for dinner? 'well I would say a picnic on the beach but it's still raining so that's out, She smiled sadly at him. "You know you're beautiful when you pout like that he said as he stood in front of her holding her in his arms. She looked up at him; "Really?" she smirked, "Yes really, he smiled at her as he began to kiss her as he pulled her closer to him, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Sharon Raydor".

She looked up at him and smiled, "I bet you say that to all of the girls Andy Flynn, she gave him a sheepish grin, "I do not! He gave her a crooked grin, he turned the radio on and grabbed her hand and started dancing with her around his living room, As he gently kissed her and held her tight she laid her head on his chest as they danced,

 _You're there by my side_

 _In every way_

 _I know that you would not forsake me_

 _I give you my life_

 _Would not think twice_

 _Your love is all I need believe me_

 _I may not say it quite as much as I should_

 _When I say I love you darling that means for good_

 _So open up your heart and let me in_

 _And I will love you 'til forever_

 _So take my hand and hold on tight_

 _And we'll get there_

 _This I swear_

 _I'm wondering how I ever got by_

 _Without you in my life to guide me_

 _Wherever I go the one thing that's true_

 _Is everything I do I do for you_

 _I may not say it half as much as I should_

 _When I say I love you darling that means for good_

 _So open up your heart and let me in_

 _And I will love you until forever…_

As the song ended he kissed her on the head and they made their way to the couch where they sat and talked and laughed, they were so lost in their own little world that they didn't hear the doorbell, After a few minutes they finally heard someone knocking on the front door, as andy stood up and made his way to the door he looked out to see Louie standing on the porch, He opened the door, "what do you want?" "Well that's no way to talk your best friend now is it?"

She made her way over to the door sliding her arms around Andy's waist and laying her head against his back she waited a few seconds before she peaked her head around him looking at a shocked Louie, She smirked at him, "Hi Louie!"

He stood there in shock for a moment, She could see his face it was three different shades of red, having caught his best friend wearing only sweats and no shirt wasn't anything new, but to see his boss standing behind him wearing just a packers jersey shocked him, 'uh um uh… 'Hi Sharon, He croaked as she stared at her, Andy was watching this and chuckled to himself, "Hey! "Quit looking at her like she's a piece of meat!" "You dummy!, Louie looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about."

"She's the one standing here wearing nothing but a jersey, The longer she stood there the harder she was laughing at seeing her Lt. completely speechless, It was priceless, She hugged andy, 'I'm going to go put on some clothes, He turned around looking at her, 'You don't have to do that, 'He's not staying, "I thought we were going to watch the Dodgers game today?" He asked a little irritated, Andy turned around and looked at him, "You didn't get my text message telling you asking for a rain check?" Louie looked at him no I never got it." Sharon had been sitting on his bed listening to all of this when andy came walking into the room.

"Honey you don't have to put any clothes on he's not staying, He said as he sat down on the bed next to her, She looked at him with a sad smile, "Well if you two want to watch the game I can leave so you can spend sometime with your best friend, He looked down at her, "Honey I would rather spend my time with you but it's entirely up to you, She smiled at him,

''Andy I'm not going to come in between you and your best friend" If you two want to watch the game then that's ok with me she said as she went to stand up, he pulled her back down on the bed next to him, "I would rather spend my day with you" "You are much prettier than he is," he smirked at her as she snort laughed, "ok that's settled I'll get rid of him, He walked back to the living room to find louie waiting, He looked up when he heard him coming, 'Andy I didn't mean to show up unannounced. "I also didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that." "I know I did. Andy looked at him for a moment, "You've gotten soft in your old age haven't you" "No I have not!" Louie snapped. "Despite what you may think I do care about both of you and want you both to be happy."

"Well I'm going to leave now so you two can continue with what you were doing, Andy laughed as he opened the door for him, "Thank you so much, he smiled as he shut the door, He walked back into the living to see her standing there waiting on him, 'He didn't leave because of me did he she asked? "No honey, he left because of me."

He said as he cupped her cheek with his hand, She looked up at him and took him gently by the hand and led him back into the bedroom, as they entered she looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around him sucking lightly on the sensitive skin just below his ear, as she allowed him to guide her into the bed, her limbs still tangled with his. She could see his desire for her so clearly etched on his face that it made her wonder where he'd hid it for so long.

She gently started kissing the side of his neck, causing him to moan, as she straddled him, she ran her fingers through his hair and up and down his back she her hand traveled down to his pants she could feel how hard he was becoming through the material, he rose up to pull his pants and boxers off, his hands traveled up her body and into her hair as he ran his fingers through her hair she causing her head to fall back as he kissed down her neck.

Making his way to her firm breast as he took one of them in his mouth sucking and licking on one of them as he pinched the other nipple with his fingers, as he continued to kiss down her chest, she rocked her wet center into his aching member as he growled at her as held on to her as she rose up and lowered herself on to him pushing his aching member deeper into her wet folds , causing him to moan her name as he started to pump in and out of her as she ran her fingers through his hair digging her nails into his scalp,

Annnnndddddyyyyy that feels so fucking good, 'Fuck me harder, he sped up the pace as her walls sucked him deeper inside her, After few thrust he could feel that she was getting close. She squealed as he rolled her over on her back he kissed and sucked on her earlobe making his way down her neck until he was gently and passionately kissing her as he made his way down her beautiful body, stopping to kiss and lick on each breast again.

As he made his way down her stomach stopping to leave kisses on each scar and stretch mark as he made his way down to her center kissing, licking, and nipping her legs along her inner thighs as he started to lick and suck on her clit he thrust one finger into her wet center causing her to moan and to run her fingers through his hair, as he licked her clit he added a little more pressure as he added another finger as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her center, "That feels so fucking good, yes! "Right there" she moaned as she griped the bedspread as he could feel her getting close.

But he didn't want her to cum like this he wanted to be inside of her and kissing her while she went over the edge taking him with her, he kissed his way back up her body, she rolled them over and began to suck on his nipples causing him to moan and groan, as she made her way down to his aching member, she kissed the head as she slid her hand up and down his shaft causing to moan even louder.

She kissed her way down his shaft licking and sucking on his balls as he ran his fingers through her hair as she kissed her way back up, he licked up and down his shaft as she played with his balls finally taken him completely in her mouth sucking and licking him as he laid there watching her, he thrust his hips toward her as she added a little more pressure as she sucked and played with his balls

"Oh shit that feels so fucking good, "Don't stop" She could tell he was getting close as she let him slid out of her mouth and she kissed her way back up his sweat covered body. As she sat up and straddled him; he let out a loud moan; as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Damn sharon that feels sooooo good" he croaked out, As she rose up and lowered herself onto his hard shaft as he thrust his aching member in and out of her wet center, "fuck me harder Andy" he could feel her walls clenching around his shaft as he thrust harder into her, his hands traveled to her hips with her hands on his chest causing him to go deeper inside her she sat up as he ran his hands up her body to her breast. As he sucked and lick each one, he rolled them over hovering over her he kissed her passionately as he intertwined their fingers together above her head as he slid easily into her wet center as she arched her back toward him he kissed her and ran his hands down her body as he started thrusting into her with a slow and steady pace.

As he stared into her beautiful green eyes he could feel himself falling even more in love with her. He saw nothing but love in them as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He could feel that she was getting closer; he moved slowly inside her just enjoying being with her and making love to her he heard her moan and pant his name as he sped up the pace and he could tell she was getting closer "Andy that feels soooo fucking good she said as she came moaning and panting his name, he thrust a few more times and came deep inside her, as they lay there in each other's arms sweaty and still coming down from their high..

"That was amazing Andy" she panted as she laid her head on his shoulder as he drew circles on her back as they lay there enjoying their time together. He looked down at her "I love you" as he kissed the top of her head, " I love you too" she said as she laid in his arms enjoying being with him.


End file.
